FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a cavity structure for use in a nitrogen, especially in an explosive detection system. Specifically, the present invention relates to a composite cavity structure which in combination with a source of neutrons produces a cloud of thermal neutrons within the cavity to provide for a more efficient detection of the nitrogen contained in an object (such as an explosive) within the cavity.